


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (7/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [49]
Category: Little Mix (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sweaters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (George Shelley, Perrie Edwards, sweaters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (7/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Requested by **youshouldletmalikyou** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

It all started when George and Jesy got accidentally-on-purpose identical perms, and Leigh-Anne and Jaymi took one look before they started laughing so hard Leigh-Anne nearly wet herself as Jaymi asked, “What, d’you you’re twins now, like we can’t tell you apart—you’re about a foot difference in height, and mate, Jesy is _still_ fitter!”

Perrie had already taken up knitting as something to do in long stretches on the road (or while Zayn played video games for hours on end), so while she wasn’t fantastic, it made sense for her to knit huge knobbly maroon sweaters for them both, emblazoned with a _G_ and a _J_ respectively, just in case they forgot which they were.

(Secretly, George was delighted with his very own Weasley sweater, although Jesy lamented the maroon.)


End file.
